Between the Stars and Moon
by Rachel-Jane Kensington
Summary: Sirius needs some help admitting just how deep his feelings for Remus Lupin really are. SiriusOCRemus oneshot. Marauder Era.


**Warning: This story contains slash as well as explicit sexual content. Not your style? The exit is at the top left of your screen and labeled the back button. Thank you and have a great day!**

Between the Stars and Moon

The sunsets at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were always a spectacular sight to see. When they first began, golden yellow rays would blanket the mountains and sloping lawns so that the fields would appear as very low cut barley. Soon after, an orange haze would set in and drift down the peaks of the mountain faces, leaking into every crevice. Occasionally the orange gave way to pink, making the clouds look like cotton candy tufts in a sky that was slowly edging towards purple. By then the sun was lost from view and the mountains became the great looming shadows they had been casting all day. Within seconds the sky was navy blue and barely lighter than the mountains and dark grass. The stars would reflect off of the stillness of the lake and a cool breeze would amble up the side of the castle onto the battlements. The moon rose higher and higher to greet the stars and only disappeared when morning came to call.

However, most students sadly were forced to miss the show because by this time they were safely in their dorm common rooms tucking in to a long night of homework.

But Sirius Black had long been fashioning himself a reputation for never being among such disgusting terms as "most students" or "normal wizards". Further more he was known to go out of his way simply to stop any association between himself and the phrase "respectable pureblood". Though this was mostly in order to achieve the highest blood pressure level he could muster out of his classist mother and more than not had little to do with his actual desire to rebel. That was exactly why he was up on the battlements of Hogwarts castle that fine October evening with a muggleborn girl named Sera Kendricks.

Sera was just the type of muggleborn who would **_really _**aggravate Mrs. Black and, naturally, this had been half of Sirius' intention when he'd asked the young lady on a date a week after the start of term. The other half had had a lot more to do with her long legs, fair pale skin and comely features. Sera didn't come from money, her father was a postman, and she was more laid back than even Lily Evans, another muggleborn in their year whom she got on with rather well. The combination was enough to make Sirius grin as he could only imagine the Black family graves that he was turning over with this latest piece of arm candy.

The two had been dating seriously for a good month and all seemed well. Arguments here and there, great make-up snogging sessions, the castle buzz about them had died down and everything was looking well.

Sera's gaze dropped from the starlight overhead and she looked over at her boyfriend with a sigh. He knew simply by this worrying sign that everything was in fact not well and he was about to receive some news that he was sure to not like. He was quite correct.

She did her best to smile reassuringly as she took his hand and began speaking.

"I've been wanting to talk to you. About Remus."

Sirius hadn't been expecting that and his face clearly told her.

"Remus? What's he got to do with anything?"

"Well…" this had been on her heart for a very long time and yet even after practicing the speech a hundred times in her head, words were suddenly failing her. Best ease into the subject… "He's your best mate, right?"

"Of course, aside from James and Peter." and then it struck him. _'She must know about Moony's secret. Damn that girl's mind is a menace.' _Though how she could have reasoned that Remus was a werewolf didn't really add up as everyone who knew did their absolute best to keep the matter confidential.

"I know, you're like the four musketeers or something." she laughed, "But back to Remus. You know, the tall, handsome blonde one." she smirked, hoping to get a reaction out of him.

"Do you fancy my friend?" Sirius chuckled with his usual smooth charm.

"No, but I think I know someone who does…" her tone was too serious for his liking.

"And who would that be, exactly? Furthermore what's it got to do with me?"

Sera wrestled over whether she really had the guts to say what she wanted to before finally spitting it out.

"It **_is_** you."

For a moment he couldn't move. Only gape at her with his mouth slightly open and a frown cutting across his forehead.

"Oh for Merlin's sake woman! What in blazes"-

"You stare at him all the time Sirius!" she argued over him.

"**_Stare_** at him? When do I bloody **_stare_** at him? When he's sitting next to Evans?" Sirius shouted. Neither of them were very good at diplomacy.

"No actually. Just yesterday in History of Magic"-

"History of Magic? Professor **_Binns'_** class? I wasn't staring at Remus! I was staring in space from lack of brain stimulation! Honestly, could you have picked a more pathetic shred of evidence?"

"It wasn't just then. In Charms for example, you nearly took off Peter's arm Tuesday because you weren't watching where you pointed your wand, you were watching Remus!"

He stared her down for a few moments, his nostrils flaring uncontrollably as he realized he didn't have a come back for the truth. His hand wove a frustrated path through his thick black hair, gleaming in the moonlight. The youth turned away from his girlfriend, staring out over the grounds with a moody look about him.

"You know, you would never get so worked up if it wasn't true." Sera said softly, now just beside him. Her own thinner black hair rippled in the breeze. When he snorted but otherwise ignored her comment she plucked on, "I'm not trying to start an argument Sirius, that wasn't my intention"-

"Well what did you expect?" he turned to her wide eyed, "Coming up to me out of no where and letting on that I fancy men. Yah, no argument's there, none whatsoever."

"I didn't say you fancied men, I said you fancied Remus. **_Just _**Remus."

"Good lot of sense that makes, Sera." he angrily shook his head at the landscape he was still glowering at, making his bangs fall into his eyes. She sighed and turned her eyes toward the heavens.

"I'm sorry. It's just the way you look at him…you don't even look at **_me _**like that."

"Like what?" Sirius asked bitterly, his back still to her.

"Like he's a stunning sort of puzzle that you're dying to figure out. Like you're in awe that someone could be so…perfect I guess is the word." Sera had never been very articulate and that lack of quality was certainly shining through tonight. "It's like the way James looks at Lily." she said quickly, relieved to finally find ground that would make sense to her boyfriend.

Finally he turned round, a frown still squarely hanging about his features and his arms crossed over his chest, "If I **_do_** stare at Remus, it certainly isn't like a hungry, salivating wolf thank you."

A grin broke out over Sera's face at his words. It was true, when James gazed at Lily Evans he certainly wasn't thinking sweet and romantic thoughts.

"Yes, but that's not the point." her tone was doing little to conceal how humorous she clearly found the situation.

"Right. The point I believe is that I want to snog my best friend is that it?" he asked harshly.

"Don't you?" she challenged, smirking.

Again his nostrils flared as he took in one deep breath after another. Sera had the feeling that if he had the ability to growl at her he would be doing so.

"And what do you want me to do?" he looked at her darkly, stepping closer, "Waltz up to him and whisper in his ear? Pat his knee perhaps? Stare into his eyes?"

His words were snarky and he was being sarcastic. But Sera knew that the reason he was so bitter about those things, was because he really wanted to do them. And she couldn't blame him really, Remus Lupin was a very attractive young man and he and Sirius had been nothing but inseparably close through out the last six years. It only made sense that they would form an indescribably tight knit bond and that Sirius might slowly start to see him in a slightly different, more intense light.

Sera took a bold step forward and folded his hand in hers.

"I want you to tell him how you feel. He deserves that much." her voice was low and coated in sugar.

"Why?" Sirius' voice had softened considerably but remained mildly bitter.

"Because he stares at you too." she smiled suggestively.

* * *

"Remus I do **_not_** have webbed hands!" Sera laughed in her defense as her bed ridden friend presented one piece after another of evidence that she might be a scary, scaly mermaid in disguise casting dark spells over Sirius. They'd been talking about everything and nothing for the better part of 45 minutes in the hospital wing of the castle. The seventh year boy was laying in bed for one last night of rest and recovery after his monthly trip to the infirmary. Every four weeks it seemed, just after the full moon, Remus Lupin's young, other wise sturdy body went into some sort of shock and found itself in desperate need of attention. 

"Yes, I really think you do." he chuckled, taking up her left hand and inspecting it, "You see, right there. That's it, you're evil."

"Hey! Mermaids aren't evil!" she yanked her hand back, still smiling.

"They're certainly ugly enough." he grimaced dramatically.

"Oh! Just like a man aren't you. Ugly doesn't make you evil, you git."

"How would you know?" he asked, his voice suddenly much softer. Catching on, Sera felt her pale cheeks go pink.

"Because," she replied, laying a hand on his own cheek. "All those scratches on your face…they don't give you character." she leered slyly. His mouth fell open and he actually looked hurt for a moment. "Oh stop it, I was only joking then."

His features softened, but a vestige of offense still remained.

"I promise I was only joking!" she couldn't help the laugh she knew was inappropriate. Her smile still in place, Sera stroked her thumb over his cheek. Aside from the scratches that, thanks to Madame Pomfrey would vanish by morning, his skin was soft. In her mind's eye she saw herself leaning over and caressing his skin not with her hand but her lips. No wonder Sirius was smitten. "You're perfectly handsome Remus, no one denies that." she told him, almost distantly. "Actually, it's very hard to get away from the fact with all the girls giggling over it in the hallways." she came back from her spell almost immediately.

"How come you're not one of those giggling girls?" he inquired mockingly.

"Oh, Sirius would get dreadfully jealous." she laughed mellow dramatically.

"He is the jealous type isn't he?" Remus looked at her seriously.

"Always." she sighed, "So hard to love that bastard sometimes. But rest assured I'm prepared to take up the duty. No matter how gorgeous, or charming, or God forbid, sexy he can be. I must grin and bear it." she shrugged in playful dramatics.

"Some one must do it after all." Remus nodded, barely keeping the smirk off his face.

"Exactly and no one ever said life was fair, right?" her smile broke out this time, despite her efforts to constrain it. At this last comment, she began to get up and get things in order to leave for the night, cleaning away all of Remus' empty candy wrappers into the nearest rubbish bin.

"Are you leaving me?" he asked suddenly.

" 'Fraid so, love. It's dreadful late." she looked at him sadly and pointed to the clock hanging on the wall which read 10:37 pm, "But hey, do me a favor?"

"Perhaps, if you tell me what it is first."

"Right, tomorrow's Halloween and we're going into Hogsmeade and everything, you know."

"Course I know," he rolled his eyes, "Madame Pomfrey's only letting me out on the condition that I don't go." he said gruffly.

"I know. And I'm really sorry and everything, honestly. But I'm also sort of glad that you're hanging back because I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, what on earth have we been doing for that last hour?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, but I wanted to talk to you privately, with Sirius." she lowered her voice as Madame Pomfrey came around to fill the water in all her four patient's table glasses for the night.

"About what?" he asked, matching her tone.

"I'll tell you in _private_." she said, as though it were obvious.

"Alright," he shrugged, "That's not much of a favor really, I mean I don't have a choice after all."

"Well, I just wanted to clear it with you to tell James, Peter and Lily to go on ahead. You know they'd never leave you here by yourself unless you insisted."

"Is it really that private that you can't even tell them?" he seemed concerned now. There wasn't anything he couldn't tell James or Peter. Lily was also very close to him, but of course she'd never quite be a marauder.

"I wouldn't ask unless it was." she reassured him, gathering her cloak and folding it over her arm. He thought for a second or two and then nodded in approval.

"Alright. But be sure to tell them to bring back plenty of sweets. I want to try those new humbugs they've got at Honeydukes with the strawberry juice inside them." he sighed dreamily up at the ceiling.

"Oh, as though James hasn't been smuggling in pockets full using that map of yours." she smiled wryly, "But I shall relay your requests and what ever James gets with his pocket money you'll just have to put up with. Goodnight then love, sleep well." she patted his arm and turned to leave.

* * *

Though they complied begrudgingly, and only after thirty full minutes of gentle persuasion, Sera finally convinced Peter, Lily and James that Remus would be fine without them and that what he **_really_** wanted was rest and Strawberry juice injected humbugs. 

The morning next was spent wishing Remus to get well before traipsing down to Hogsmeade. Or at least pretending they were. Sirius and Sera lagged behind in the crowd before hurrying back up to Gryffindor tower. Remus was already settling back into his room when Sera knocked on his door, whispering to Sirius to stay hidden on the landing with the door cracked. Promising she'd call for him, her lips met his briefly and she set off into the seventh year dormitory upon hearing the boy inside beckon her in.

The door closed behind her and Sirius was left with an inch of clear view through which he had to squint to see well.

Sera unfastened her cloak and began shaking the bits of light snow that had begun to fall outside. Folding it neatly on the bed, she started making small talk.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

"I'm alright," Lupin shrugged, busying himself with staring longing out of his window. Done with her cloak, she went to stand beside him. "Wish I could leave the castle, but I'll survive." He gave her a small, sad smile.

"It's probably best that you stay in, it's freezing outside." she muttered, knowing that even a blizzard wasn't enough to call off a quidditch match let alone a little venture into Hogsmeade.

"Yah, James said the wind out on the pitch is getting unbearable lately. It looks like we're in for quite a winter." He gazed off at the multicolored specs of people making their way down across the grounds who were cowering in their cloaks at the gathering wind and snow.

"Remus," Sera touched his arm, "I wanted to talk to you."

"I remember." he nodded, turning to look at her.

She bobbed her head back, "It's just…well you and Sirius. Is everything all right between you two?"

He frowned, "Yes, of course. Why? He's alright isn't he?"

"Sort of-I mean he's fine-but I've just noticed him acting odd lately. Have you noticed anything?"

Remus looked back out of the window and took a deep breath. He **_had_** noticed Padfoot being somewhat less than attentive in classes but he'd assumed it was just because he'd recently been seriously thinking about leaving James' house( to which he'd run away a year ago) and buying his own.

"Now that you mention it, yes, he _has_ been a bit off lately, hasn't he? Have you talked to him?"

"Yes, actually." Sera's nerves twittered. This was getting harder with every second.

"And what did he say?"

"Well, we argued for a while about it…But he's been a bit preoccupied with a certain blonde marauder as of late." It was like diving into icy cold water, but the risk was worth it to just get out what she'd been dying to tell Remus for the past few weeks.

"Not Peter…" he looked down at her, half afraid. Sera had thrown her head back and cackled before she'd even had a chance to think about delaying her reaction.

"No! Oh my goodness, no." catching her breath, her black eyes met his own intense blue ones, "Remus I think-well I think Sirius fancies you."

For that she received stunned silence and a few blinks.

"Why would you say that?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"I told you…I talked to him." her gaze dropped from his eyes to his lips as he licked them subconsciously.

"Why did you talk to him in the first place?" he seemed a bit more harsh with her than she had been expecting. Or at least more than she had hoped. This new information seemed to fluster him madly and that certainly hadn't been the reaction Sera had been going for.

"Well I thought-I saw you both always looking at one another and I thought, maybe…"-

"Maybe what? That there was something other than brotherly love behind all that?"

From the other side of his door, Sirius closed his eyes and sunk into the realization of what was happening. Sera had been wrong, and she had just tainted the most wonderful of friendships.

"I know there is!" she shouted fiercely, defending her previously feeble argument.

"You don't know anything! You're just another girlfriend, I've seen dozens of them just like you come and go year after year. You are not his best friend and you never will be. Every evening I watch you kiss him good night and tell him that you love him, but do you really?"

"Yes I do!" she yelled on the brink of tears, "I wouldn't be standing here if I didn't!"

"You don't know what it's like to really love him. You haven't stared at him day after day for six years knowing there would never be a chance! You haven't stood by his side through every hell his family has put him through! You haven't put aside your own feelings of confusion to make sure that he stays safe and that your mere friendship stays in tact. And you never will Sera! Because you're **_not _**his friend!"

She frowned at him, amazed at his nerve and his passion alike. She blinked away her tears and continued to argue, albeit in a much more subdued tone.

"What do you think I'm here for? To sell you out? To try and get you to admit secrets to me so I can use them against you? To try and pit you and Sirius against one another? Because I'm not! I'm a Gryffindor God damn it all, not some Slytherin piece of sleaze! I love you both, more than you want to admit. And maybe I **_am_** just like every other girlfriend you've watched come and go. But ask yourself, how many of them would risk everything by fighting with the both of you just so you two can work your feelings out? I'm not getting anything out of this other than the fact that you'll be much more at peace if you do what I know you both desperately want to." she took a few steps forward, tears still staining her reddening cheeks. "I just want you both to be happy Remus. **_That's_** how I know I love him."

He stared down at her; shoulders shaking, hair sticking to her face, cheeks wet and flushed and red, with bloodshot eyes to top off the pitiful ensemble. Realizing that she was on his side and feeling guilty for having doubted her, Remus stepped forward and encircled her in his arms. She wasn't tall enough to reach his shoulder and so settled for crying into his crisp, white, uniform button down shirt.

As angry as she had been at him just moments before, Sera was basking in the warmth of his body, firm and sturdy against her racking ribs. He held her so well, she felt safe from everything but herself. Here she was, trying to get her boyfriend to admit he had feelings for Remus and she could barely believe that Sirius wasn't alone in his fancy. A strong desire to pin down the man holding her and kiss him deeply tempted and teased her thoughts.

As she calmed down and he ran his hand over her hair, Remus noticed Sirius suddenly in the doorway. He looked concerned for Sera and Remus alike, and yet almost scared for himself as well. The side of Remus' mouth picked up a bit and Sera turned around, wiping the salt water out of her eyes. Padfoot and Moony stared at each other, as they often did, only this time neither of them hesitated to stare back.

"My you lot are stubborn." she smiled, with a voice heavily weighed down by her moistened throat and nasal cavity. The two boys nodded and chuckled, finally breaking their gazes to find Sera again. With Remus' arm still around her shoulder, she patted his chest lovingly and stepped aside, giving him a look that said "What are you waiting for?"

Hesitantly, Sirius and Remus approached one another. It took their memories back to third year when they had both received their first kisses during a midnight game of spin the bottle in the common room and both had found the experience equally as awkward. Things had gotten easier with snogging girls of course, as they kept themselves in great practice. However, snogging men was a completely different story as neither of them had attempted such a venture.

Neither man was very sure exactly where his hands went or at which angle to tilt his head or even how close they ought to be. However pretty soon they got it right, holding one another round the shoulders and waist and becoming less hesitant about getting rough as their passion rose out from the depths at which it had been locked up.

The few moments in which they appropriately adjusted themselves against one another's bodies was, in Sera's eyes, beautifully graceless. It was so **_right_** and Sera had the feeling of a job well done as the two explored territory deeper and deeper, realizing that they rather liked this new, albeit odd, situation. Beaming through her still damp cheeks, Sera turned to go, figuring that her two friends needed some time alone to work out their feelings. She'd just wait down in the common room and see if they _didn't_ emerge from Remus' bed grinning like idiots.

But they didn't seem to agree with this plan as Remus broke the on-going kiss he'd been sharing with Sirius.

"Sera! Where do you think you're going?" he caught her attention just before she got the chance to reach the door. The seventeen year old turned around in a curious mind as to what Remus wanted with her **_now_**.

"I was leaving of course, you don't expect me to hang around and watch you two go at it do you?" she smiled.

Sirius exchanged a glance with his best friend and found himself smiling as well, "Of course not, we would never resolve you to just watching." his leer become suggestive.

She looked between the two, amused.

"You aren't…serious." she only just avoided laughing.

"Of course we are!" Sirius beamed and held out his hand. Her smile fused with bewilderment and she walked forward, taking his hand.

"You're not kidding, are you..." she looked between the two of them, amazed. She had to admit that what was meeting her eyes and the prospect of it all being hers for the taking was rather exciting. Remus was already loosening his red and gold-striped tie, surveying Sera and Sirius with merriment in his eyes.

"We can't reap the rewards of your hard work alone, Sera." he told her softly, smiling gently. His voice was deeper, raspier. There was such hunger in his usually innocent yet knowledgeable eyes.

"You do **_want _**to stay, don't you?" Sirius inquired. She continued to survey the pair of them, taking her perch on Remus' bed.

A smile spread across her face in spite of her surprise, "Yes, of course-I just never even imagined…you…would…want"- Remus took the initiative to saunter between her legs as she sat on his mattress, taking his time in leaning down and Sera's words trailed away. Her black eyes fell closed just before their lips pressed together. The two were both smiling against each other, eager to deepen the kiss, but not acting half as passionately rough as Sirius had been when snogging Remus. There was a gentle calmness between them, a playful sort of curiosity that was just being awakened. Where as Sirius had been craving to kiss his best friend for a while and holding anything back would have been unthinkable if not cruel.

Sera slid her shoes off using the 'toe against the heel' approach popular amongst most teenagers and her gray knee socks soon followed suit. Meanwhile she was helping Remus along with his own clothes as she finished undoing his tie and began sliding his shirt buttons out of their secure fix while at the same time coaxing his oxford to be freed of the confines of being tucked into his khaki trousers.

Once again Sirius found himself staring, but this new visual feast arrested his attention like nothing the two people in front of him could have ever accomplished separately. True he would have expected it to be hard to share them, even if they weren't stepping out of the circle of each other. Sera had only been half jesting when she'd accused Sirius of being jealous in the hospital wing the night before. However, witnessing the two people he lusted after the most pick away each other's clothing was hardly making him jealous. If anything, their slow, sweet pace was making him twitchy and frantic. Sera's dark hair had never looked so inviting to get his hands lost in, her skin had never looked more delicious. Remus' hard body had never been so irresistible, never had his lips looked so damn delectable.

Not being able to just stand by and watch any longer, Sirius made his way forward and his lips quickly found Sera's neck as she continued to kiss Remus, her lithe fingers now unfastening his belt. Sirius' large, strong hands weren't content until they were freely roaming over his girlfriend's torso, abdomen and chest, elicting a gasp from the young girl's swollen mouth and causing her to pull back in sudden surprise. Her gaze immediately shifted from the fair skinned blonde in front of her to the dark tan and black hair of the man now nipping and licking at her shoulder which was steadily becoming exposed as Sirius undid her own white oxford shirt.

Remus chuckled to himself watching his friends, now his lovers, as he fully rid himself of his shirt and kicked his shoes into the corner. But soon he was empathizing with Sirius' lust as he surveyed Sera falling onto her back as her boyfriend paved a trail of kisses down between the cleavage of her bra, her own shirt just as forgotten as Remus'.

The young werewolf found himself approaching his best friend and gently prying his shoulder up. Moony hadn't quite had his fill of Padfoot's lips. As Sirius stood and held his best friend to him once more, Remus slid a hand under the material of his now unbuttoned and untucked shirt. He was met with the pleasant combination of toned muscles layered in supple skin. As his caresses roamed higher and became less fleeting, Sirius gave into a moan that had been building in his chest for some time. The throaty groan found itself being released against Remus' mouth and only furthered the deepening of the kiss they were sharing.

Sera, laying forgotten on the bed, sat up and watched the two gorgeous boys orally battling through their emotions. She'd never seen something so stimulating in all her 17 years and was incredibly grateful for having been able to stay and witness it. Deciding to use her time wisely, the young girl slipped out of her pleated uniform skirt and folded it neatly on a nearby chair. Though this was hardly necessary as there were shoes and shirts and ties scattered in every direction one looked. The seventh year Gryffindor dorm was a mess, but Sera liked it that way. It was a mark of their adventures, as was the moisture now fogging up the chilly window panes.

With out warning, she was brought back from surveying the room by being suddenly heaved onto her back across Remus' four poster. Looking up she glimpsed dark blonde bangs falling into intense blue eyes before her own eyes fell shut when he leaned down to kiss her again. As Sera's tongue explored his mouth, so did her hands go a venturing over his newly exposed upper body. His taught back muscles flexed beneath her hands as both bodies were constantly shifting position. Her hands weren't the only part of her that was having her way with him. Sera shifted her thigh to come right between his own and she wasted no time in grinding her leg against his crotch. She felt him shudder and groan against her mouth. Remus, still in lip lock with her, pulled them both around so he was on his back and she on her side leaning over his mouth to keep up their snogging.

In desperate need of large amounts of air, her consort gently eased her off of him. Pants left his lungs in deep spurts as he lay on his back, his well built chest heaving.

"Oh god…" he chuckled in a voice barely above another breath. But Sera was already at it again, curled up beside him and licking his neck with the tip of her tongue. This would have been enough to keep Remus a very satisfied young man, but Sirius was feeling left out. He made this rather obvious by leaning down caressing Remus' abdomen with his tongue.

Lupin was so sure he had just found heaven and nirvana and the key to life as the world knew it. The shivers they were sending down his spine were confusing themselves as his reactions blurred. Sera took his earlobe between her lips and toyed with it gently, her hand inching ever closer to the zipper of his khakis. Sirius lapped at the solid grooves of his friend's stomach, pecking here and there, blowing gentle breaths over the soft skin. Which sensors were firing off where soon became hard to keep up with.

Somewhere during all this Sirius' girlfriend had straddled him again, pressing her own warmth against his hardening crotch. He had never seen some one so willing to bare everything she was feeling and take anything she wanted. Her hips slowly started rotating, avoiding a strict rhythm in order to keep him surprised and as they kept eye contact Remus thought for sure that he was sinking into the very bed. Barely did he have time to register her lap dance however as Sirius moved up as to get another stab at his lips. Sera was enjoying her position just as much as her lover seemed to be. Her eyes slipped closed as she grinded against him. Her heart was pounding, seemingly filling up her entire chest. Loud whimpers of pleasure were easily stolen from her throat. Remus reached up, finding and entwining her small hands in his large, muscular counterparts. His hands tightened against hers every now and then and her own nails began to dig into his knuckles.

She'd never even whisper it to her boyfriend, but Sera had wanted this for a while. Even before she'd begun dating Sirius, Sera had had eyes for Remus. His gentle, witty character and yet sly style were Sirius and James all at once in a still gorgeous package. She couldn't help but relish in the reality of a fantasy fulfilled.

The sky outside was growing darker with the growing number of clouds bringing heavier snow. This only made the low candle light filling the seventh year dorm room that much more prominent as it flickered and tossed shadows on the walls and curtains. The soft glow illuminated their skin, softening Sera and Remus' pale complexions and causing Sirius' own tan hide to glimmer gold.

Warmth sunk into her neck as a pair of battered and swollen lips attacked the flesh there. Sirius had come back to her again, leaving Remus to fully enjoy Sera's sultry dance. Her eyes remained closed and her head lolled back as he came round, his mouth delving lower. He found her collar bone, then her shoulders and then-it seemed to happen in less than a moment-her bra had come undone and after throwing it aside, Sirius immediately began caressing the sensitive flesh of her breasts, taking one into his mouth to suckle; gently at first, harder and rougher as the moments passed. His hands followed the pattern of his mouth, offering fleeting strokes in the beginning that tickled and quickly did their job of hardening their quarry. These strokes quickly morphed into gropes and fondles and Sera's forehead screwed up in concentrated pleasure. No wonder Remus had been in ecstasy itself.

Not being anywhere near satisfaction, Sirius pulled Sera into his lap and she immediately pushed him back roughly, pinning him down by the shoulders with one hand and undoing his slacks with the other all while kissing his mouth fiercely. Remus was just getting around to catching his breath as he sat up to watch the two battle it out. Sirius grabbed his girlfriend round the waist and hurled them around so he was on top of her. His hands came down to help her discard her flimsy white panties, tossing them away at random. The young man's hungry mouth licked and kissed her stomach, elicting a giggle from her mouth when his tongue dipped into her belly button for a scant second, quickly working his way down to her freshly exposed mound. Before Sera could even register where he was headed with this, his tongue had flicked down in a low, quick sweep of the soft pink territory uncharted. His next few strokes were slower, more deliberate as he tasted her and got a feel for her pleasure points.

Her eyes went wide and she gasped, grabbing roughly at his hair when the tip of his tongue swept boldly over her clit. Mentally noting her reactions he performed the act a few more times to make sure her response was ensured and proceeded to gently stroke that precise spot alone.

This undertaking was met with a staggered, high pitched moan that sunk lower as it drawled off. Sera drove her head back into the pillow supporting her neck and was rewarded with more overwhelming shockwaves.

"Sirius…oh yah…" she moaned helplessly, writhing somewhat now, her head jerking left and right on her pillow, eyes wide shut. A sweat broke out over the fine pale skin of her petite body and funnily enough, Sera knew she sensed sweat in Sirius' hair as well. This suspicion was amusingly confirmed when a groan passed over her clit in league with Sirius' tongue strokes.

Though she couldn't quite bring herself to open her eyes yet as her orgasm mounted, she came to the conclusion that Remus was pleasuring her boyfriend's now throbbing manhood. Not such a bad mental picture really when combined in accordance of being pleasured into oblivion. The grin that broke out on her face couldn't be helped.

Her moans grew louder and sharper as her climax gained on her. Sirius' tongue had now increased in speed and pressure, thanks much in part to her desperate pleading. Every corner of her mind seemed to be reaching a boiling point and on the edge of implosion. So close, if he would only just go a little harder…just a little faster…

"Please Sirius, please…I'm begging you…" she panted in her fever.

Sera braced herself, mentally preparing for the beautiful cataclysm to come. But before she was granted access to her womanly birthright of a good orgasm, Sirius was easing himself into her cunt, his animalistic instincts and needs unable to wait a second longer than necessary.

She drew in deep breaths, staring up at him feeling confused and deeply deprived. But Sirius wasn't exactly feeling chatty enough to explain, he was feeling lustful and she couldn't say she really minded. But had it really been necessary to bring her all the way to the bloody edge! As she continued to stare, she realized that yes it had been, because now she was just as impassioned as he was and all sense of softness and love were chased from her thoughts. One goal concentrated in her mind: getting her orgasm no matter how rough she had to be to do so.

Unfortunately for the both of them she was excruciatingly tight which forced Sirius to keep his pace slow at first. Sera couldn't say this didn't calm her a bit, she hadn't exactly been prepared to get hammered into all of a sudden, she needed time to get used to his size, the mild pain and the overly intense pleasure. Her small hands clawed at the back of his shoulders as he pushed all the way in, groaned, took a breath and eased out over and over. Finally her walls had loosened enough for him to steadily begin working his pace up higher and as they worked out a rhythm she rose her hips to meet him with every thrust. He loved her even more for that.

One breath-taking, shuddering thrust after another and the pleasure fell on her entire body like a thunderstorm. Biting her lip, Sera felt every muscle on her frame clamp up and then a flash of white light behind her closed eyes that knocked the breath from her lungs and a scream of triumph from her vocal box. Her body was immovable and vulnerable as every muscle briefly found itself in (satisfied) shock. Sirius fell beside her having pulled out of a thrust just before cumming and was now laying on his side to her left. As she lay recovering, her eyes being her only muscle capable of nimble movement, she received a sweeping kiss from Remus as he made his way over her body towards the man he'd wanted so desperately to begin with.

Sirius, still panting had his mouth met sweetly by that of his friend and Remus crawled over him. Their sweaty skin pressed together in delicate ferocity, both not quite knowing what to do next and acting on impulsive need.

'_That's how it should be,' _Sera thought dreamily, still in limbo, _'No flashiness or plans or revealing clothes-just pure, un-doctored want that has nothing to do with what anyone else says or does. You don't know what you're doing you just…go for it."_

Remus had worked his way down as Sirius had wriggled his friend free of his trousers. The blonde boy licked and gently swirled his tongue over the dark circles of his friend's nipples before blowing on them. As though the winter wind were whipping up in the dorm as well Sirius' nipples grew hard and he groaned softly while biting his lower lip. Sera noticed his stomach hitch in considerably, highlighting his rib cage for a moment, when Remus pivoted his hips and slid inside him. It was mildly confusing and amazingly satisfying.

Sirius pulled his lover down for another rough kiss as they continued to move together, having completely forgotten about Sera. Not that she minded. On the contrary she could feel her libido working its way up again like a bouncy ball in a padded room at the sight of these two gorgeous men all over each other. Their lips assaulted looking, red and pouty. Their blood on fire for one another with a heat that was making sweat drip from Remus' blonde bangs as he tightened his abdominal muscles with every stroke he performed. Their shallow breathing and guttural groans were driving her crazy with the knowledge that they were driving **_each other _**crazy.

Finally, gritting their teeth, the boys came. Remus was first as he collapsed on top of a convulsive Sirius who had his eyes tightly shut in a euphoria that seemed to be so immense it wasn't restrained to his body but was emanating from his very skin in all directions.

They lay there panting for some time as the girl to their right just lay on her side watching in wide eyes silence, blinking.

"Amazing…" she mumbled, turning on to her back still stunned. The boys just grinned, laughing through their heavy pants. Gosh they sounded like freaking animals…dogs…wolves even. A pulsing sort of silence ensued once they're breathing calmed and the three of them basked in the afterglow of what had just happened.

"I love you guys." Sera whispered, turning to look at them. They gazed back at her warmly and she could see the newfound relief in their features. Sirius climbed over Remus and Sera to lay on his girlfriend's right, sandwiching her.

"And we," he curled up behind her as she turned to rest against Remus' chest. "Are madly in love with you, old girl." the grin he wore could be heard through his breathy murmur as it traced over her ear.

Sera desperately wanted to stay in Remus' bed all night flushed with flickering candlelight, warm skin, affectionate embraces and flirtatious kisses. With Sirius on her right and his best friend turned lover on her left she felt protected and safe. She felt wanted and loved. She felt content, like a cup of water filled to the brim, perhaps with a few drops trickling down the sides even.

But it couldn't be so. The school would be coming back from Hogsmeade soon and they'd have to go down to the dining hall where they'd eat supper and listen to James talk about how horrible the weather was for quidditch and Remus would pretend like strawberry filled humbugs were the highlight of his day. They'd eat dinner and Remus wouldn't hold hands with Sirius under the table. He would also be denied a kiss goodnight because the world was watching and appearances simply had to be kept up.

Sera decided, as she was forcing herself to do up her skirt, that she wouldn't be kissing Sirius goodnight either. She loved Remus and how horribly teasing of her would it be to let the blonde prefect watch someone else kiss Sirius. Someone who knew of his feelings. Someone who had just given him what he'd been direly after for years and was not about to snatch it back again so quickly.

At last, with her shoes tied and her hair back in place, Sera turned to find the boys in mid snog. Remus was leaning back against his mattress as Sirius' hands took full liberties to roughly explore the now clothed body of his best mate while they shared a last kiss. As she made her way over the two separated, looking at one another fondly but sadly all the same. Neither really wanted to leave the other so soon. Sera leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to Remus'. They were hot from continuous friction and swollen as well for the same reason. Her hand came to rest on his cheek as she licked softly at his lips a few times before finally pulling away completely.

"It's alright darling, there'll be another time. I promise." she sealed that promise with another kiss, one which he quite returned. Remus had grown very fond of **_her_** company too. She turned to look between the two of them as she spoke again, "But the rest of the school will be barging in on us soon. What do you say we go down to dinner? Get some hot cider? I'm a bit thirsty meself, wore me straight out you both did." she gave the two of them friendly leers before taking their hands and pulling them along down the tower stairs.

Though they lamented what they were giving up for the moment, the three of them basked in their experience, appreciative and overwhelmed. Besides, Remus thought, Sera was right, if he had anything to say about it there would be another time. Many other times.

* * *

A/N: So! That's all for now. I hope you all caught the meaning of the title (Sirius being a constellation of stars and Remus being a werewolf and Sera being the bridge between the two). I'm thinking I wanna write something of a sequel. After all, Remus and Sirius have to explore what this means for their friendship now, they have to develop a relationship that's so different from the one they've always known. Plus I really wanted some more Sera/Remus action to happen. Perhaps…review and tell me what you think. Keep in mind that this is my first HP slash fic so please leave me any suggestions of how to get better with that. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
